


Avatar of Horra

by Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body modifications, Bodyworship, Breeding, F/F, Hermaphroditism, Multi, Threesome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions/pseuds/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions
Summary: Three women are summoned to a fantasy world by the goddess of lust to bring her faith back to its people.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Inside a house like any other, on a street like any other is where our story begins. 

Steam covered every surface while a young woman showered, standing at five foot four with slightly tanned skin Ashly Bates went over her body with a luffa humming lightly while she washed herself. Unbeknownst to her, Lily, her athletic 5'5 roommate was creeping up behind her with a surprise between her legs. 

Completely unprepared Ashly squealed throwing a bar of soap at the ebony skinned girl. While trying to stop Ashly from slipping Lily let out a thunderous laugh "got you!" She said at the angry girl in front of her "that's not funny! And whey are you in here anyway?" Ashly said in frustration before looking down. 

Between Lily's legs was a six inch black strap on dildo swaying gently between her full muscular thighs. Placing her hands each side of her target Lily got a predatory look "you know what I want" she said with a dominant tone. Licking her lips as her attitude turned a one eighty Ashly got down onto her knees and started to lick the rubber appendage's tip before taking it into her mouth inch by inch. 

Watching her friend suck the fake cock Lily started playing with her DD cup breasts pinching and twisting the nipples with one hand and resting the other on Ashly's head "what I'd give for a real cock, one you could suck, lick and worship all day long" she fantasised getting only muffled responses from the girl between her legs "so you like the idea of me having a cock?" Lily said playfully grabbing handfuls of blond locks before thrusting into her mouth and back again. Getting into a rhythm Ashly started to touch herself only to have her hand kicked away by Lily's leg "you don't get to feel good till I say so got it?" She said thrusting as deep as she could into the girls mouth.

Submitted to her mistress Ashly wrapped her arms around Lily's waist grabbing onto her well sculpted ass. Squeezing and feeling as much of it as she could Ashly found her friends puckered asshole. Probing it first with one finger before reaching under with her right hand and slowly inserting her entire hand. Feeling her ass getting stretched Lily got a warm sensation in her wet pussy. Humping Ashly's face faster, feeling the base of the dildo rub against her clit Lily started moaning and taking deeper breaths as her pussy got warmer and wetter making her crotch create wet slapping noises as it hit the base of the strap on again and again.

Being in perfect sync with the woman assaulting her throat Ashly thruster her forearm deep into and out of Lily's tight ass feeling the muscles contract and tighten around her arm. Between that and the smell coming from the warm pussy behind the cock that continued to pound her throat Ashly could feel her dripping pussy itch for attention. 

Speeding up Lily got rougher pushing Ashly's head against the glass wall of the shower as she thruster harder, her panting becoming erratic before calling out "Ashie I'm gonna cum!" She screamed letting her pussy squirt around the leather strap and leak onto Ashly's face.

Taking a second to breath Lily pulled her friend's hand out her ass before reaching under her arms and pulling her up letting the dildo pop out her mouth and drag along her chest before it reached Ashly's waiting entrance. Staring into each other's eyes for a second the girls started to passionately kiss one another letting their tongues wrap around each other "I love you baby" Ashly said in between tongue wrestling and rubbing her body against Lily's "I love you too Ashie" Lily responded.

Breaking the kiss Lily grabbed Ashly's legs and lifted her up, pressing her back against the shower wall "I want to make you a drooling mess" she said moving her mouth down to Ashly's erect C cup tits "then do it" Ashly responded reaching down and guiding the dildo into her warm snatch. 

Pushing slowly as the walls of Ashly's pussy became accustomed to the lump of rubber inside of it. Picking up the pass as she sucked her partners erect nipple Lily grunted with effort as she thrusted a little faster every time. 

Bliss soon started to overcome the couple distracting them from the third figure approaching them. Suddenly a pair of load thuds as a pair of hands could be seeing on the glass a foot above the couple. As Lily slowly turned her head around she saw a giant figure blocking out the lights above them "hey Diana" she said nervously. 

Diana towered over them at 6'9, her long raven hair dripping water down onto her full natural K cup tits further enlarged by traces of pectoral muscle every inch of her body made defined by small but well sculpted muscle save her breast, ass and thighs that were greatly enhanced by concentrated muscle mass. Staring at the couple with her emerald green eyes she just smiles "if you were gonna have a party you should have envied me~" she said teasingly.

Drying themselves off the three girls went to their bedroom. You heard me right, THEIR bedroom, you see Diana, Lily and Ashly were a thruple, three people who were all dating each other. It had started as a ploy for each of them to get a boyfriend, trick them into thinking they were getting three girls than the other two would back off. Well it back fired.

After several orgies they realised they enjoyed fucking the brains out of each other, they still looked for a boyfriend occasionally but for them to actually share this time. 

With Lily and Ashly laying yearningly on the bed, each having donned a nine inch double ended white dildo they waited for their amazon queen to come. Walking into the room wearing nothing but fishnet stockings Diana smiled crawling onto the bed holding something in her hand. 

Revealing it to be a eight ounce bottle of vanilla syrup she opened it before pouring it out over her bare pussy than flipping over to insert the bottle neck into her asshole leaving it to drain of its sweet content. Slowly pulling the bottle out with a "pop" sound Diana buried her face into a pillow as she wiggled her rear in front of her lovers.

Not having to be told both Ashly and Lily crawled towards their sticky prize. Ashly went under Diana and began to lick her sweet smelling pussy as the juices dripped down onto her while Lily sunk her face between Dia's voluptuous ass cheeks licking the entrance to the woman's ass. 

Lapping up the mixture of syrup and vaginal juices Ashly started to play with Diana's clitoris wiggling it about and sucking it putting Diana into praise. Having two beautiful women lick and suck on her ass and pussy prove to much for Diana after a few minutes as she violently came over Ashly.

Getting onto her knees as she recovered Diana watched as Lily licked the still warm pussy juices off Ashly's face. Having recovered Diana got back into doggy style as Ashly lined her strap on up with Dia's ass and Lily with hers. All together the two women pushed penetrating both asses at the same time. Letting out a light yelp Ashly turned back to see Lily's doe eyes smiling at her. Rocking their hips backwards and forwards the pounded the asses in front of the with all the strength they could muster.

Soaking each other in their sweat the three women moaned loudly as Ashly started picking up the pace indicating she was going to cum. Bouncing backwards to get the dildo deeper into her Diana got the same feeling soon followed by Lily. Thrusting as fast as they could the three girls came one after the other. While Lily pulled out and fell backwards Diana fell to her side with Ashly still inside her. All of them panting in unison Ashly pulled herself out of Dia's ass and removed the strap on having a seconds smaller orgasm as the cock left her now gaping and well fucked pussy. Laying on her back Diana saw bother her girls crawl up either side of her and rested their heads on Diana's massive tits. 

Letting her hands wonder she came to the bare pussies of her girls and started to play with them slowly fingering them getting lesser moans as her five and a half inch fingers mimicked the actions of a cock. Returning the pleasure they felt Lily and Ashly latched onto the thumb sized nipples atop Dia's giant breasts. Being the body type that lactate when aroused both girls started to feast on the warm and nutritional milks Diana produced for them "such good girls deserve their treat" Dia said playing into her motherly role in the relationship.

Spending the remainder of the day cuddling they just talked "so how's that erotica novel of yours coming Ashie?" Lily asked "I think I just got a new scene" she said sitting up "Charlotte pinned Rebecca to the bed, their moist womanhoods rubbing together as the red beauty struggled to get her husbands secretary off of her knowing Jack would be home soon while all Charlotte could think about is how she lusted for her employers long girthy cock!" She said playing lightly with her left breast getting giggles from the other two "I'd by that" Diana said encouragingly "if touch myself to that" Lily responded.

Suddenly the lights went out "odd, I thought we payed the bills this month?" Diana questioned. Then everything started to shake "earthquake!" Ashly said grabbing onto Diana's breast for safety. Without a second to react a bright purple light shone engulfing all three of the women.

Opening their eyes they found themselves floating in a black empty void. Confused what had happened their question of where they were was answered as a second purple light appeared. Dissipating much slower than the last one revealing a woman. Her body was while petite pre actively perfect, there was no blemish or birthmark, her face was like a mirror if itself her lips full and eye that shone like stars. She glowed with a faint amethyst shine dimmer than a burning candle. Between her narrow hips was something truly shocking. A small cock along with a minute scrotum was just above her dainty pussy lips appearing shrivelled.

The three girls did nothing but stair while Lily held in a laugh. Get it smacked up the back of her her head by Diana Lily stopped and continued to look at the creature in front of them "I am Horra, the goddess of lust, passion and pleasure and I seek your help" she said with a weak but angelic voice. Looking at each other the three women had no idea what a goddess needed with them "long ago I was worshiped across the realm of Skirra, my power was great and my form was bountiful" she explained gesturing to her petite form "then the god Prudun, Lord of chastity and virtue launched a great war out of jealous against my followers diminishing my powers, I require your help to reestablish my faith and regather my followers, in exchange for this service you will be rewarded with everything you desire and more" Horra explained.

This was a lot to take in, trying to communicate through facial expressions as to the anger the literal goddess intron of them Lily piped up "what if we run into Prudun's followers?" She asked "do not fear child, my faith has been extinct for nearly two centuries, I have been in hiding that long feeding off the last ounces of my power since, they would not recognise you as mine" Horra explained "ok but why us? Surly earth has sluts more suitable than us" Lily added "I have sent a great many before you but they have all failed, if you fallow in their steps you shall be returned to the moment I summoned you" Horra explained.

The three of them thought for a second, this was a once in ten life times opportunity they couldn't pass it up "we'll do it" they said in unison. Flashing the sweetest smile you'd ever seen Horra raised her right hand "may your quest be fruitful my avatars" she said shining another light, signalling their quest had begun.


	2. Realm of Skirra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Horra our three heroines have landed in the Urnn forest a months walk from the kingdom of Whelm. Finding that Horra had altered their bodies they have ran low on resources when they were found by a convoy of some kind.

Inside a large campsite Ashly, Lily and Diana sat drying off from a warm bath "this is nice, a warm bath and good food after two days of wandering naked in the forest" Ashly cooed while Dia and Lily were less than amused. The once prime subjects of womanly appeal now stood no more than five foot. Their chest had also shrunken and their hips were more narrow giving them a more petite and under developed appearance "at least your having fun, no wonder Horra's other champions failed!" Lily whispered with great announce patting her now flat chest.

While her two girlfriends rather relaxed or complained Diana was trying to figure out a plan of action. They had to resurrect Horra's faith, which meant they had to 'convince' people to sign up. Convince meaning sex of coarse "Horra said her body weakened along with her power, so it's safe to assume as her champions our body's did the same" Diana theorised. 

While Diana was info dumping the tent doors (flaps) opened up with a large man entering. Coming in just three inches shorter than Diana before she was summoned he was clad in polished iron armour and red fabric. Pushing his black locks aside the ebony man cleared his throat "my name is captain Aramis Corvax of the Whelian royal guards, her highness princess Pirah requests your presence" he said leaving the girls to get ready.

Now in simple white gowns provided by the guards the three women fallowed the captain through the camp. Everywhere they looked they saw men staring at them with a strange fascination as if they'd never seen women before. The feeling was both flattering as the three enjoyed being the centre of attention and disturbed as the fact they were trapped in a body akin to women much younger than they actually were.

Inside a large tent in the centre of the camp princess Pirah layer atop several luxury pillows one hand on her exposed breast and the other furiously fingering her dripping pussy. Sweat slowly rolling down her light brown skin she pushed and pulled her index finger in and out of her sex having a unknown urge take hold of her ever since the camp was set up.

Her handmaidens had done the same, pulling up their dresses and pleasuring themselves or each other trying to satisfy their new found desires unsuccessfully. One of them, an Arian woman sat by the entrance keeping a eye out as one of her fellow servants lapped up her pussy juices while playing with her own pussy. 

Nearly lost in pleasure from the experience she suddenly opened her ocean blue eyes wide before turning her head towards Pirah "my lady, the guards are coming!" She said as everyone rushed to make themselves presentable. 

Outside the tent Aramis stood at attention "your highness, I've brought the women we found wandering the forest as per your orders" he said stone faced. Ten seconds passed before the tent opened revealing the blonde woman from before now in a perfectly maintained gown befitting the servant of a princess "ah Silidona, is the princess willing to receive us now?" Aramis said with a respectful tone.

Smiling warmly hiding her deep irritation at not being able to cum despite how desperately she wanted too "Her royal highness will receive you now" she said stepping aside. As Aramis entered the tent D,L and S fallowed him. The inside of the tent was no longer the depraved orgy it was mere moments ago but a beacon of royal virtue. Twelve handmaidens in two equal rows on each side with Pirah herself sat upon her knees radiating controlled style.

Keeping a neutral face Pirah looked at the three women her guards had found wandering the forest "please come forth" she asked. Complying they stepped forwards before curtsying "tell my your names young ladies" Pirah asked. Stepping forwards first was Diana "my name is Diana Smith your highness" she said before stepping back next was Lilly "I am Lily Parker your highness" she said "and my name is Ashly Bates" Ashly finished. 

Looking at these three underdeveloped women Pirah had the odd feeling return to her crotch. Trying with all her might not to drool Pirah maintained her composure "as you were found with nothing I'm going to assume you don't have a home to return to?" She asked. The three women nodded in agreement "then you will return to the capital with us, the Devine church of Prudun has several branches to help the lost and destitute find work and a better life" Pirah explained "thank you your highness" the three said curtsying "trust my my dears, the pleasure is all mine" Pirah said darkly to herself as she watched Aramis escort the three back to their tent.


End file.
